The Stolen Slytherin Princess and The Master Of Death
by Glazerienne
Summary: The end of the Triwizard tournament didn't just revive the Dark Lord. It also summon a daughter he and his forgotten Consort had. Lies and secrets will be exposed. Because the sheeple who forsaken her and her musician shall suffer way worst than death.
1. chapter 1

A/N;

Plot Bunny strikes again. This is a short multi chapter story. 'If Snape has a child' I read a few stories where our beloved Potion Master snag the Dark Lord himself and got a baby so I decide to make one

Hope you enjoyed this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Pokémon. Add KHR. Only the plot and Azure.

Riddle Manor,

Little Hangleton

10:30 pm, Death Eaters' Headquarters,

Lord Voldemort, The newly resurrected Dark Lord is watching his followers with his wine colored eyes. They were his Inner circle and currently, someone is late.

He raised his pale hand, ignoring the flinch from his followers.

Wormtail, he knew that blasted rat somehow blotched the ritual, giving him this serpentine form.

For Merlin's sake, he doesn't have a nose!!

Hearing a crack, he looked to see his Potion Master and double spy, Severus Tobias Snape.

"Welcome, Severus. You are late. Crucio!"

The said late comer screamed in pain.

Holding the curse for a few seconds, Voldemort let his spy go.

"What did you knew, Severus?" He hissed upon the Potion Master.

Severus took a deep breath, making sure his limbs are shaking in minimal motion from the torture curse.

"M-My Lord, Dumbledor and Harry Potter are in Ministry's slander mercy. The Ministry doesn't believe you are back," he answered.

"Is that so? Then Lucius, can make his move," The Dark Lord sneered upon the kneeling man. "This is for abandoning my call, Crus–"

"Papa, stop hurting Mama!!"

Earlier,

"Are you sure you are suppose to be moving?''

"I do agree on your familiar's assessment. You are heavily injured."

A young woman wearing a thin black cloak just let out a soft giggle. Her hood covered half of her face.

"I will be okay, Ritsu. Papa. After all, we are near where your main soul is." The girl gently traced the Slytherin Locket that is gently drape on her chest. "Also, I have the worst."

"That is not the point! You are my daughter and no one is allowed to hurt you even myself!" The locket horcrux argued on his beloved daughter. "Those forsaken muggles hurt you beyond reason just because My Consort's Uncle hates him!"

"Papa, I will be alright. At least, I have escaped and killed them along with Ritsu. And I am sure Mama will help me heal. After all, he is one of the best Potion Masters in the world. . "

Her familiar, Ritsu, a shiny Kirlia used another set of Heal Pulse on her. Ritsu is very worried since her sister is still sporting some broken bones. Her left shoulder is dislocated, three of her ribs are broken and she haven't had any decent meal for a week since her escape, taking down a whole Mafia Famiglia who experimented her beyond belief.

If not for her unique heritage, she had been dead when she was three.

The locket horcrux hissed upon the stubbornness of his daughter but decide to not comment. How he hate when she would explore her Gryffindor tendencies.

Seeing her father silent, she stood up, wiping the sweat on her forehead. Deaming herself well rested (after an hour nap), she started her journey towards the place where her father is. Upon reaching a muggle town, Little Hangleton, she perked up sensing her Mother.

"Papa, Ritsu! Mama and Papa are together!" She happily told them. Her creature is demanding to search her parents and finally drink their very first family blood.

Using a small amount of her remaining energy, she teleported inside the house.

Just in time to see her father curse her mother.

"Papa, stop hurting Mama!" She shouted, pushing her Mother out of the way, taking the full blunt of the Crucatius (?) Curse.

"Azure! Please stop! You are going to kill her!!" Ritsu shouted, as her sister cough blood, further aggravating her wounds.

"{Stop hurting my daughter, blumbering idiot! She is already hurt enough!}" The locket horcrux shouted, startling his main soul piece, making Voldemort loose his grip on his wand.

Azure's cloak is now shred, revealing her thick wavy black hair that reach her back, uneven bangs covered her forehead and eyebrows. Thick eyelashes adorning those almond shape onyx blue eyes she gotten from Severus. She is still wearing her lab clothes revealing her malnourished body and multiple injection along medical wounds on her arms.

Her eyes are now bleeding in wine red like her father's.

"{ I do not have a daughter!}" Voldemort spoke upon seeing the Slytherin Locket.

"{Of course we do! Look at Azure! She is technically our female version except for the hair and eyes! She got that from her mother! And what in the Merlin's name happen on you?! I know you had a snake fetish but that is taking too far!'' The Locket Tom sneered.

Azure, even in pain, laughed hearing the snake fetish comment. Ritsu helped her sat up so is Severus.

"T-thank you, Mama," she whispered. "Ow, that hurts,"

"Isn't that obvious, you dense girl! Of course it hurts!" Ritsu shouted. "You are still hurt because of those good for nothing pigs in human clothing!"

The psychic Pokémon stopped ranting when Azure pet her head.

"I will be okay. We are home now. Mama and Papa will protect us. Family protects each other,. . whatever creature they are. . "

"Shut up, Azure and take a rest!" Ritsu cried in defeat. "Just.. Just please, you've been injured enough. . ."

Azure's eyes soften hearing the suffering voice of her sister.

"Alright, I will take a short rest," she closed her eyes and snuggle upon her Mother's chest. "I'm home. . ."

Multiple things happen once she spoke the last two words.

Everybody felt a very strong set on Blood Wards envelope the entire Riddle Manor. The gloomy atmosphere shift into much more pleasant mood as if the Manor itself is becoming a magical ancestral house.

No one moved especially when the unconscious body of Azure began to glow in soft blue. Crystal clear water wrapped itself upon the fourteen year old, imprisoning her inside a large white rose bulb. Her clothes are now a lovely pure white dress with a green snake belt wrapped on her tiny waist.

The rest of the Hall is covered with white roses, Lily's and winter jasmines.

"W-what is this?" Ritsu mumbled, staring at the water prison where her sister is currently sleeping. She levitated herself to see Azure's face since the bulb like coffin is covered with clear water shield that allowed her to breath.

And gasp when she saw each wound slowly but surely heal by themselves.

"What did just happened?" Severus asked as the scene calmed down.

"That was an Emergency Medical Stasis which only one race had in disposal." Surprisingly, it is Rabastan Lestrange who answered. "Its one of the Crystal Clans revered Medical Art which is as rare as Parselmagic. According to the book I read, its only temporary, one month maximum, just enough to fix whatever grave injuries one has. However, only Crystals can use t since its specifically made for them."

"Who or what is the Crystal Clan?" Voldemort demanded.

"They are the mixture of all Races. They could be every one and they are beyond powerful, My Lord. However, the Crystal clan is neutral to all wars. They would only strike if one of Thiers are in danger."

Ritsu stared upon her sister's parents especially her father. Rubbing her temple, she got down from Azure's bed then walk towards Voldemort.

Everyone's attention is now on the unique creature having a staring contest with the darkest Dark Lord ever.

"You are insane," everyone flinch upon the seer killing intent the Dark Lord produce. "But my sister, Azure, loves you so much even this is the first time she saw you, ignoring the fact she had Papa Tom for three years. You did hurt her and Mama but she stills love you. Why?"

The sheer innocence of the question made Voldemort pause.

"I do not know. Who are you?"

Rosy red eyes blinked then Ritsu blushed, embarrassed from the lack of her manners.

"I am Ritsu, Azure's familiar. I am also a Kirlia, a Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon." She bowed respectfully. "Its nice to finally meet my sister's family in all but blood. Azure is been talking about meeting you since we are four,"

Voldemort then looked on his followers. "Dismissed. No one would talk about this. Severus and Lucius, stay."

A chorus of 'Yes, my lord' is heard on the chamber before they were gone.

Ritsu returned on her sister's side. Picking up one fat white rose, she removed its thorns before placing it on Azure's hair.

Laying her head beside the bed, she smiled as she fell asleep, feeling safe.

They are home after all.

The males watched as Ritsu fell asleep beside Azure, who is suppose to be Voldemort and. . . Severus' daughter.

"Did you even know you had a daughter?" Lucius asked on his friend.

"No. I didn't even know I have gotten pregnant with our Lord's child. If I did, you would know. After all, you had a nose on such things," Severus told the blonde.

"You were oblivated. All of you," Locket- Tom answered, they didn't notice Voldemort now held the locket horcrux. "Can we talk in a more private setting? I do not want to upset Azure and Ritsu furthermore. Especially someone just got a crucio spree a while ago."

"Shut up."

"No, you deserve it."

Lucius and Severus decided to keep quiet until they reached one of the offices.

But along the way, they noticed the complete renovation of the manor.

"The decor seems familiar." Severus commented.

"Because this is the real Riddle Manor. By the return of Azure, the Blood Wards are recharge, returning it from its original state Fourteen years ago." Locket Tom explained. He threw Voldemort a deadpan look. "I hope this helps your sanity until Azure collected our horcruxes. Our daughter and Consort takes the first priority."

"Who erased our memories?" The Dark Lord ignored the jab.

"Alberto Prince, Severus' uncle. He wanted the Prince Inheritance but kicked out of the family. Severus didn't exactly knew him but Alberto knew Sev is the new Lord Prince. You gave me to Severus as protection but it failed when Alberto along Albus raided our cottage in surrey. Severus gave birth to Azure exactly the midnight of July 31st making her the same age of Potter Brat. Alberto took Azure while you are busy dueling the old goat. Sev manage to hid me with Azure. Last thing I knew, you are all obliviated." Locket Tom told them.

Both Severus and Lucius paled beyond belief. Voldemort then stood up and blasted an expensive china which repaired by itself.

But the horcrux isn't finished yet.

"When I woke up, twelve years had passed. I learned that Alberto sold our daughter in a Muggle Mafia, the Estreño Famiglia. They were the worst sort of muggles since they even used their own family members on their inhuman experiments. Both Azure and Ritsu met there an became inseparable.

"You may asked why we didn't escaped earlier. The answer is we cannot. They always drugged Azure and Ritsu, trying to find the secret of her gift. Its not just being a witch. The main reason is our daughter is from the Crystal Clan. According to the information I gathered, the Prince Line is one of the two remaining Crystal Lines in this world since they had their very own dimension called Sairan."

Severus slammed his Occulmens Shield closed. He wanted to lash out. To release the wrath bubbling inside his chest. How dare that bastard ripped his daughter away from him!? He didn't even got the chance to hold her.

"What happened to those muggles?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Your Goddaughter made a very lovely picture. She ripped and teared them apart especially when we heard they are going to impregnate her."

"Did all of them died?"

"Yes, along the rest of the experiments like her. After all, they beg her to do it."

Silence covered the room. They all went in their separate ways minus Severus who decide to stay for the whole summer on the manor.

He may not remember his daughter that he carried for five months (male pregnancy is that short) but he won't leave her here.

Voldemort, meanwhile is still quiet. Hearing the whole truth from his horcrux . . he doesn't know how to act. He is still shocked learning Severus is his consort and he had a daughter.

For once, he doesn't know how to act. He wanted to destroy something, preferably, the old goats face along Alberto's.

The blood wards smoothed his wrath, reminding him about Azure's condition. That reminds him, he need those books Rabastan mentioned.

As of now, all he could do is to recuperate from his newly Resurrection and learn about his family.

Three weeks later,

Onyx blue eyes fluttered open. The Emergency Medical Stasis opened like a cocoon, allowing Azure to come out.

Her dress transformed into a black off shoulder black dress with white ruffles. It reached her feet and is adorned by red roses. On her chest is a rose brooch as a black rose choker adorned her neck.

Azure's long silky black hair is tied into a braided bun with a slytherin green ribbon.

The slytherin princess yawned behind her gloved hand. Looking up, she accepted the hand lend to her.

"Thank you, Ruin." She smiled warmly upon the Albino male who helped her in her feet.

"My pleasure, Young Mistress. Do you want me to take you on the gardens? Fresh air would help you immensely." Ruin's violet eyes soften upon seeing his beloved Master's bright smile.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Ruin. If is not imposing, once you brought me to the garden, could you search for my parents and Ritsu? I believed they are worried beyond belief."

Ruin bowed.

"If that is my beloved Mistress wants, I shall do it."

Azure giggled.

"You are so funny, Ruin! You are my Rose, my guardian. You do not need to call me Young Mistress. Call me by my name,"

"Understood, Azure."

"Much better!"

Meanwhile,

Ritsu is making herself busy coloring some picture books that Severus gave to her when she felt Azure's awakening. She let go of her crayons and flew towards Voldemort who is now returning into a human bit by bit.

He does have a nose now!

Anyways, she abruptly stood up when she felt Azure's emotions on their bond. Doing a back flip, Ritsu ran towards the door, opening it.

Revealing a young man in unique blue military double breast coat. The tail coat reached his heels. The man's legs were clad in blur slacks partnered with a pair of black combat boots. On his waist are two belts in X pattern where a pure white rapier is held.

"You are Azure's, right?"

He bowed politely.

"My name is Ruin, Lady Azure's newly awakened Rose. Its nice to meet you, Ms. Ritsu, Lord Slytherin," Ruin introduce himself.

"Where is my daughter?" Voldemort asked.

"Milady is currently waiting in the garden. She send me to get you along Consort Prince and Ms Ritsu." The Rose swipe a lock of his white hair before conjuring a headband which he wore. "May I know where Consort Prince is?"

"Potion Lab, where else?" Ritsu answered.

Both males chuckles.

"Indeed,"

Garden,

Azure is currently making some flower crown when she felt another presence behind her. Knowing no one of her father's subordinates will hurt her, she turned around and looked up from where she is sitting.

Watching her is a blonde boy.

"Hello," Azure greeted him. "Welcome to our home!"

The blonde blinked.

"Home? Isn't this the Dark Lords headquarters?"

"Are you talking about Papa? According to Papa Tom, this place is home. The blood wards says so and its humming happily since I reactivated it." Azure motioned him to sit down beside her. The grass is so soft under her legs as she sat. "My name is Azure Chantrice Prince-Slytherin. According to Papa Tom,"

"P-Prince?! You are Uncle Sev–"

"My mother, yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."the boy answered automatically. "I am Draco Malfoy,"

The ravenette smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, Draco! I hope we could be friends!"

"S-same,"

Azure picked up another set of leis she created and place it on Draco's neck. The blonde only blink in confusion.

"How long do you think Papa and Mama will appear? This will be the first time I will see them perfectly." She closed her eyes and smiled as the win caress her hair. "I do apologize if I bore you, Draco. I never had a friend before .. ." she paused. "Well, I did, but they stripped him away from me. If he is still alive, I believe he and Papa will be fast friends since both those two loooves torturing someone to death. Good grief, he is also skillful on his Illusions."

"The Dark lord would love to have someone like that within his ranks, Milady,"

The glare strongly reminds Draco who is her mother making him flinch.

"Its Azure or Chantrice. Well, just call me with my first name. Chacha is still asleep from our medical coma," The ravenette picked up a cute white bunny and ignored the large Python pouting beside her. "{This cutie is mine. Can you search for another one?}"

If Draco or the adults have any doubt, it is completely erased hearing her spoke in Parseltounge.

"{Fine, hatchling. Your Fathers is here,}" Nagini said, laying her head on her lap.

And turned into a snake goo when she scratched the right place.

Azure let out a soft laugh. Her melodic laugh made the adults smile unknownly. Draco just felt himself relax and decide to lay down beside her.

Just being beside the Dark Lords daughter's side feels like home.

Ruin smiled secretly upon the scenario. He went beside his beloved Mistress and kissed her left wrist.

"I brought your family, Azure,"

"Thank you, Ruin." Onyx blue eyes meet her own and wine red eyes. "Papa, Mama. Ara, Papa finally has a nose!"

Hidden Snickers are heard which Voldemort ignored in favor of his daughter. Severus sat on her left and gently pet her hair.

Draco and Lucius rub their eyes when sparkles, heart bubbles and flowers erupt on the Slytherin Princess' background. Ruin outright laughed.

"Shut up, Ruin. I am having a moment here,"

"And I am here to destroy the fourth wall."

"Just shut up," Ritsu rolled her eyes as she pet the snake's head. "Black mail pictures everyone?"

"I believe you spend majority of your time with a certain Illusionist in the past . . " Azure leaned on Voldemort's shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you all worried."

"Tom told us about the situation. You do not need to apologize, Azure." Voldemort answered her. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. And free. But I feel there are still missing. I do not know what it is." She answered truthfully as she raised her hand.

Pure black flames with a hint of icy blue, white, purple and orange appeared. They didn't hurt her and fascinated Draco.

Who reached it before any of the adults stop him.

The said flames launched on his hand, pulling out vibrant blue flames on his own, making everyone relaxed on the released tranquility.

"So, Azure has now a Rain and I, lightning." Ruin commented out of the blue. "Two down, four to go,"

But the Rose abruptly swung his sword which the intruder blocked.

"Nice instinct, boy. For a newly born Black Rose," the hooded woman praised, as she pushed Ruin away from her. She twirled her sycthe."Come, Let's play and allow me to gauge the newly awakened Guardian of the secondary branch of the Aveline Family,"

Azure's eyes flashed into gold in irritation.

"Who are you and why are you here?, Only family are allowed in here."

"You are correct, Azure Chantrice. However, I AM also a family," Ruin destroyed her cloak.

Revealing a red eye version of Azure.

"N-nani. . .sore? (What the hell?)" Ruin exclaimed.

The Azure look alike laughed upon their reactions.

"Okay, to be clear, I am here because the Crystal Council send me to tutor one White Crystal Vampiric Mage. I am Lady Marigold Grace Alcantaran neé Aveline. I am a White Crystal Vampire and a sought after detective and Fashion Designer Ranix. Nice to meet ya!"

"Are they seriously sending one of the Elite members of Forbidden Aries?!" Ruin uttered in disbelief.

"You know her, Ruin?" Azure asked.

"Not personally but all Roses like me had a passed knowledge to know whos- who on the Crystal Society." The young man hid his weapon so is Marigold. "She is Forbidden Aries number 1, Light Phoenix. Her specialty is information gathering and a master assassin. Mistress Marigold is married to the Alpha of Blood Rose Pack, Alpha Ricardo Arthuro Alcantaran who is the Second Aries, Black Rose"

Marigold clapped her hands.

"Correct! But what you didn't know, I were banished at Sairan last year and grew up as Universe 298, Severus Snape 's adopted daughter with the same name as you, Azure," she explained. "Feel free to call me 'Tita Race'. After all, the Prince Line is an extension of Aveline Clan which I came from. I may not look like it but I am two hundred years old already but physically twenty seven."

"That was a bit hard to believe, Lady Alcantaran," Voldemort is itching to hex this woman.

"Yoh, Tommy boy! You finally had a nose, I see!" The Dark Lord

Decide to hex her which she avoided, laughingly. "Meeh, one reverse potion could make you good looking again, just don't split your soul again, okay? Ameryst is bitching about your horcruxes because you actually don't need them to be an immortal. Also, being an immortal is plain boring I tell you. I could bring Citron, he is one of our Elders who doesn't look like an Elder and been alive for more than fourteen thousands years."

(–.–) "Do you think it is wise to tell them that, Tita?" Azure stood up from her seat as Ritsu made herself comfortable in her shoulder.

"Of course, after all, you are not allowed to join this pathetic Blood War between your Fathers and Order of the fried chicken. However, Both Albus and Alberto will be tried upon the Council before we give them to your parents as a Bonding Anniversary gift or something." Race threw two potion bottles on Severus and Voldemort. "I am going to call Severus here 'Sven' while Voldemort 'Marvolo', so I won't be confused my own Father to Sven. The bottle is Reverse Potion, it would purify all potions, spells and blocks you have so if you have creature inheritance which I am sure Sven has, drink that. Ah, I almost forgot, I, Lady Marigold Grace Alcantaran neé Aveline ,thereby swear with my blood and magic that all I said is true, so may it be, so mote it be!"

Everyone where thrown in the loop when she spoke an Unbreakable Vow. Race conjured a patronus of a white werewolf, telling them she isn't lying.

Azure started on it in awe.

"You will learn this. After all, I would just need three hours of your time in here. I could drag your parents and Roses too in Sairan. Marv needs those purification rituals we the Aveline Clan specialized in. Also," Race produced several warding papers and threw it around. "On,kyu nyo muru in kokyu kuruh bara oum, Order!"

The papers scattered before vanishing. Everyone felt another and much more powerful quadratic layer ward around the house.

"What kind of ward is that?" Azure asked, plainly interested.

"Blood Fidelus, much more powerful than normal Fidelus. This one is created by Euphiemia Phantomhive. This charm doesn't need a secret keeper unless the Anchor, which is Azzu-chan, wants to tell. Basically, if she doesn't want Albus to find this place, he cannot see and enter this house even if it is right in front of him. Magical and mundane attacks are useless too, so no worrying about being ambushed." The Alcantaran Matriarch explained. "The ones allowed to entered here would need Azzu-chan's permission first. To be honest, I do not care what would happen to the result of the Blood War but I hope you would reconsider your stance, Marv. If you become a nuisance to our Clan, I will be the one to kill you."

"Don't worry, Tita, I would stop my Papa's foolishness especially if he started to believe some half ass prophecy which Chacha said directly affected me in the first place." Azure glared her father who was about to interrupt her. "How about the rest of the horcruxes? Do you know how many they are?"

Race smirk at her.

"You should know about it, Azure."

Azure blinked before closing her eyes. She move her hands into a circular motion then placed it near her chest.

The adults watched her as her magic cackle in glee. It made her dress float as Magic itself help her wish.

A lovely white feather with a rose drawn in the middle is created from the magic surrounding her. Several black smokes (six) appeared it of nowhere and been absorbed by the feather.

It turns to black first then into gold.

"Oh dear, it a lot on me," Azure leaned on Severus before giving the feather to Voldemort. "Here, Papa, take it."

"And what do you want in return?" The Dark Lord asked, accepting his soul.

"A baby brother or sister, perhaps?"

All eyes landed on Severus who choked his spit.

"Desist those thoughts, Lucius. And you young lady, we will talk about it." The potion master hid the blush on his cheeks.

"You two don't need to talk. Just moan," Race teased and immediately ran away from an embarrassed Consort.

Azure tilted her head cutely and stared on her father in confusion.

"What does moaning do in giving me a baby sibling?"

"That's part of sex, darling! Kyahh!!" Race shouted.

The Slytherin Heiress became more confused.

"What is sex?"

"When you are twenty!" Draco answered his face is beet red.

The rest laughed out loud.

After Severus hexes Race from hell and back, even the said woman is laughing and continuously teasing the said Potion Master, they went down to business.

The whole month of June is spend in Sairan where Voldemort and Severus had undergone into purification, freeing their creature sides. The crystal heritage of Severus and the Figg-borne in Voldemort. Azure continued her Lessons where Draco is also roped into when one of the Professors saw his affinity in potion making and malee combat.

To be honest, the blonde learned more in Sairan than his four years in Hogwarts.

"Are you enjoying your self, Draconus?" The current Queen of Aveline Kingdom, Margarette Aveline neé Gonzalez asked when she caught him on the royal library.

"Yes, My Queen. Thank you for asking," Draco answered.

The queen laughed softly.

"I told you to call me 'Onee-sama', already. You are now part of our family. Anyways, Azure is having fun in Creation Magic. Severus and Marvolo are back in their true forms." Margarette leaned in the table. "Since those two are mates, Azure's wish will be granted by Christmas, the earliest."

Draco looked side ways, hiding his blush.

"I do no want that image, thank you very much, Onee-sama!!"

She just laughed at him.

By last week of July, Azure learned that Severus had a Potion Conference.

So~

"Mama, can I come to your Conference?" She asked while they are having a family dinner just the five of them.

"This week? Of course, as long as you and Ritsu will behave," Severus answered, who now looks twenty eight with short black hair and aristocrat face . "And ask your Father."

Marvolo wince when his mate threw him to the wolves, mainly Azure's killer puppy dog eyes.

"I will accompany you. Its been a while since I came to Japan," he admitted, running his fingers on his brown hair. Marvolo also took his lordships, making his daughter his and Severus Heir.

"Yay!! We will go to Japan! Yehey!!" Both Azure and Ritsu happily threw their hands in the air.

While Ruin rolled his eyes upon his little sisters antics.

Both Severus and Marvolo adopted him to the family. He may not inherit (not that he is interested) but he is now part of their family officially.

That's all matters.

"We will see my guild mates there. The event will be held in Namimori, Japan. A neutral ground of Flame users and magicals. We will take a portkey or?"

"No. We teleport, Mama! We hate portkeys!!" The trio answered immediately that made the two adults laughed.

Since Azure's return to them, The Dark side finally calmed down. Every move is reevaluated as the original purpose of The Knights of Walpugis is revealed.

The separation of muggles and magicals.

Which Ruin pointed out a bit useless since mundanes are way much outnumbers them. He pointed out about creating Sanctuaries where only Magicals or muggles with knowledge can live.

Muggleborns and muggle raised will enter primary schools so they won't be culture shocked. Muggleborns and half bloods who wanted to leave the Magical community are given Unbreakable Vows on not revealing their true nature unless its in life or death situation.

Abused magical children will be Immediately taken from their abusive guardians, no exemption.

Magical creatures will have the same rights.

Blood purity doesn't matter anymore.

The dark side is now all working in the shadows. They were embarrassed when Azure pointed a small fact.

"You are all Slytherin. Act like one and not some idiotic Gryffindor. Think like a fucking Ravenclaw and move in psyche like Hufflepuffs. Doing a coup is bloody and useless. Prank the hell out of them, then twist their words and stab them in the back when their usefulness is over. Simple enough," Azure told them one time. "Want some cookies?"

Race outright fell on her chair laughing her ass out hearing those words.

As of now, The order of the phoenix (which every one calls Fried Chicken) are suspicious on the quiet moves of Lord Voldemort. They thought Severus will continue to be their spy but the Lord Prince isn't reporting anymore.

Not that Albus knew Severus already retired since all he said to the Old Goat is that Voldemort is detaining him.

(Marvolo is detaining him, all right. Just for different reasons. Reasons the Siblings would never wanted to learn.)

Azure already met all the Knight's children (She vetoed the name Death Eaters since its an insult to her favorite Aunt, Ameryst since she is the Mistress of Death). Draco along his bestfriends Theo and Blaise are often visiting her or in Blaise case, flirting with her older brother.

There is even a betting pool when those two would hook up. When Azure asked what hook up means, each Knight made excuses to escape.

There is no way they are going to curropt the Princess. She is the most innocent little thing even after the inhuman things done to her. Everyone respected her especially the creatures. Severus almost had an heart attack when the Vampire King Sanguini kidnapped her to have some tea.

Azure returned home full of paint because they had a paint ball war there. Even so, Severus hex the idiot and told Azure never leave the house without telling him or Marvolo.

And scream rape if Sanguini tried to kidnapped her again.

Anyways,

"It seems that The Order are all in high alert. Albus thinks he knew me very well to just throw cruscio around like last month." Marvolo commented as they are having dessert.

"Hmm, you are not exactly sane since you created Papa Tom anyways," Azure took a bite of the triple chocolate éclaire that Marvolo himself made. "Ummm!! Oishi! (Delicious)"

Who knew the Dark Lord had a sweet tooth which his daughter inherited.

"I know. But since you restore my soul–"

"Mama cannot walk without wincing." The trio cut their Father.

"–I've been thinking about the Potter Brat. Any suggestions on what to do to him?" Marvolo continued.

"Please leave it to me, Father. I already send my minions to deal with Mr. Potter." Ruin answered as he took a sip of his Darjeeling tea.

"Is that so? You are interested in him, are you, Fratello? Be careful, Blaise might get jealous," Ritsu teased their brother.

"Of course, I am interested, not the way you think, Ritsu. And please refrain on adding that idiot in our conversation. He is not important."

"Hmm," The family looked at him teasingly.

"Stop that, will you?!" (. )

"Is Draco coming with us? Blaise already returned to Italy yesterday." Azure asked.

"Yes, your God brother will accompany us so is Lucius. We will be leaving in two days so pack your bags for two weeks. Draco is been hounding Lucius since he heard about it." Severus answered.

"I'm so excited! We are going to a vacation!!"

The Dark Lord and his Consort chuckle in response on their children's antics.

Two days later,

"Welcome to Japanese Ministry of Magic, International Floo and Teleportation Room. We hope you will enjoy yourselves, Prince Family," the preppy Auror who greeted them.

"Thank you, Auror Tatsumi-san!" Azure bow perfectly like a Japanese pureblood witch. Ritsu is currently hitching a ride on her left shoulder.

"Kyahh!! So cute!! Feel free to visit us! Minister Kiritsugi said create havoc but do not get caught! Also, the one who held the Namimori are the Vongola Famiglia. One of the Hibari Clan will escort you there, Prince-sama," The female auror told them.

"Thank you, Ms. Tatsumi. Can you tell us where our escort is?" Severus asked politely.

"Hibari-san is waiting at the Minister's office. Please follow me."

The Japanese Ministry is much more pleasant and advance than its British counterpart. Marvolo is contemplating to ask about the Interior Designer's calling card.

"The magic here smells like fresh air an coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." Azure commented as she bounce in her feet. She is currently wearing another set of black goth loli dress that reach her knees partnered with white panty hose and black high heeled maryjanes.

Her hair is tied into two twin drills with a green ribbon. A black beret adorned her hair and her Sacred Treasure, –Roselle– a white rose hair ornament with baby blue leaves and four snow flake danglings.

All in all, she really looked like a twelve year old in suppose of her almost fifteen year old self.

"I am excited to meet different Potion Masters around the globe." Draco ruffled his god sister's hair.

"Me too! I wonder if they allow me to see their potions?"

Ruin rolled his eyes.

"We knew all you need is to used Structural Analysis then you can recreate them. Asked permission first, okay?"

"Of course, Fratello! I won't do anything to make Mama upset!" The ravenette wrap her arms on her Mother's left arm. Smiling, she looked up on his handsome face. "I love you, Mama!"

Severus smiled softly on his beloved daughter.

"I love you too, Azure,"

Her face flushed in happiness before she let go of her mother then twirled.

Marvolo watched their daughter enjoyed herself. He never thought he will have a family to cherish despite the cruelty he exhibit on his youth. But watching his family enjoy themselves, he will never trade this.

And he will burn the world for them.


	2. The Betrayed Saviour

**Kokuyo** **Land, Japan**

Hetochramic eyes watched the current chaos happening. He enjoyed playing with the Skylark earlier who is now bound in a corner.

Now then, what shall the Vongola Decimo will do, hmm? Afterall, he fully trapped the fluffy brunet. He is getting bored already. Why did he do this again?

Mukuro Rokudo stared at the blue sky.

"Because he painfully reminds me of you, Darling." He whispered. "You are unfair, leaving me in this pathetic world. But I did get my revenge, didn't I? Even you are not here anymore."

 _I missed you, and I love you so much that I will burn the world for you._

He heard a crash. Looking back, Mukuro saw the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada in his Hyper Dying Will Mode along the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

He smiled painfully.

"Mukuro, please stop this! You are hurting my friends! " The half Italian plead.

Twirling his Trident, Mukuro studied the bloodied brunet.

"Oya, you really resembled my Darling. If I didn't know any better, I would say you are her reincarnation," he took several slow but casual steps towards the boy. "You two are the same, painfully innocent even after what such cruelty she endured. I love her so much but they stripped her away from me. And I will never see her again."

"Mukuro. . ." Tsuna muttered.

"Nee, Tsunayoshi, time to take that block from you. Seeing it makes me sick and wants to kill you," before he could answer, Mukuro's Trident already made three holes on the Decimo's stomach.

Fully ignoring the shocked looks given to him by Tsuna's guardians, Mukuro turned his back from the now fully released Decimo. He inhaled the fresh scent of Sky Flames and smiled sensing the harmony happening.

Tsunayoshi's flames were as pure as his Darling Azure.

"You helped him. Why?" Reborn asked.

He didn't need to know that a gun is pointed on his head.

"I told you, Tsunayoshi reminds me with my Darling." He answered. "My work is done here."

"I'm sorry but its hard to believe you only did this because Dame-Tsuna reminds you of your dead girlfriend," The Sun Arcobaleno retorted.

"Believe what you want then, Arcobaleno," Mukuro freed Lancia from his control. "Ken, Chikusa, let's go."

"Oh no you don't, pineapple head!" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's storm shouted.

"Gokudera-kun, let him go," Tsuna scolded his guardian. Still wincing on his wound, he looked at Mukuro. "He helped me removed the seal . .."

"Jyudaiime!"

"Such softie." Mukuro muttered.

His shields went up when he felt the familiar cold covered the place.

And then came the black portal and familiar chains.

"Vindice," Reborn uttered.

Mukuro watched the bandaged men appeared. Looks like he is now going from hell to another one.

 _"Sometimes, I cannot help but to think we woke up from a nightmare into another one,"_

All he wanted is to join his darling to the next great adventure.

 **"Rukudo** **Mokuro, we** **the Vindice** **are** **here** **to** **arrest** **you** **for** **the extermination** **of** **Estreñio** **Famiglia** **and** **the** **last** **one** **who** **gave** **you** **sanctuary."**

"They deserved it. After all, the Vindice doesn't poke as long as its an in house activity." Mukuro shrug his shoulders ( aching shoulder. Damn that skylark for getting a good blow on him.) "You are here to get me, correct? Let's go,"

"Boss!" Ken and Chikusa exclaimed.

Mukuro didn't even made a move when the chains wrap themselves on his body.

All he wanted is to follow his darling on the next great adventure.

"Ara, I never knew Japan also had Dementors. They also spoke fluent Japanese too, "

All eyes landed upon the figure who is _floating_ beside the railing, twirling a frilly blue umbrella ,hiding her face. Adorn by a black and blue victorian dress with a lovely and _Familiar_ butterfly brooch attached on her neck.

"Who. . . are you?" Mukuro asked lowly.

Hibari Kyouya tried to stand up. That brooch, there is only one person should be wearing it.

And she is dead, three years ago.

 **"Why is the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince and Slytherin doing here? You should never left your Father's side, Young Lady,"** Jaeger eyed Azure who is smiling down them.

"Mama allowed me to fly around, Jaeger-san. Maah, let just say. . . " She placed the umbrella in her shoulder, allowing them to see her face.

"I sense my Beloved Angels in here. One that should be dead three years ago and one that been stripped away from me."

 **"what do you mean, Young Lady?''**

"You should be dead! I saw it!" Mukuro shouted then glared hotly upon the Vindice. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I should be the one asking, Gabriel. I saw you, Azrael and I saw you died that day." Azure's onyx blue eyes took a far away look. " So, I got the shock of my life when I got in Namimori. Azrael's magic lingers on the whole town especially the school. . ."

The harsh onslaught on Black and white flames erupt on her tiny body, healing the boys' wounds. Closing her umbrella, the air turned more chilly as they saw her enter into Hyper Dying will Mode.

But what shocks them is the white flame on her forehead.

 _"A. . . FUCKING WINTER SKY?!"_ The Sun Arcobaleno and Tsunayoshi's tutor' Reborn, exclaimed.

"That title doesn't bother me. All I came here is my Angels. I wont leave them here and ," Azure's magic cackle beneath her fingers. "You pint size Dementor -cosplayers, why did none of you came when I basically and literally destroyed and tortured those pigs in human's clothing? Is it because I am a heiress? Or because I am the last Crystal? Please answer me or I would not hesitate to destroy Vindicare if you take my Fallen Angel from me."

The rest of the Vindice literally hide behind Jaeger.

 **"Young Lady. . . "** Jaeger eyed the young girl. **"we never came because it is your right to kill them. By the Crystal rules, Your clan is allowed to kill and gave punishments to the ones who forsaken you. I do apologize. We never knew that Mukuro** **Rokudo** **also know as Harry James Potter is one of your bond mates,"**

Azure's bangs hid her eyes.

Then, everything turned to hell when her eyes turned to orange gold.

"So you are saying. . . .?"

 **"Young Mistress, I didn't mean it that way. . ."**

"Oh? And I became a Young Mistress now?"

"Hieee! Mukuro-san! Stop her!" Tsuna screamed, afraid on _what_ Azure would do to the Flame Police.

However, when they looked upon Mukuro, his shoulders where shaking.

"M-Mukuro. . . kun?"

He starts laughing.

"Mooh, Gabriel! Stop laughing! Can't you see the atmosphere?! Azrael, stop glaring at me or I'm so going to bite you to death!" Azure complained as she hit both Kyouya and Mukuro with her umbrella lightly.

Kyouya grab the umbrella and pulled it, making her fall on his chest.

"Azrael. . .?" she looked up on his face.

Only for him to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

"HOEEEEE?!"- Everyone.

"Oy, Skylark, do not kiss my beloved Darling like you own her!" Mukuro wrap his free arm on Azure's waist and pulled the still dizzy girl. Without letting her breath, he claimed her lips for a long while before freeing her.

"Stop kissing her! You two are going to kill her!" Yamamoto Takeshi shouted.

And shrank down when the Demon Prefect and Mist glared upon him.

"Where is the Vindice?" Gokudera asked.

"They already left, they are pretty terrified of her." Tsuna answered. "Who is she? Hibari-san is pretty much protective of her, so is Mukuro san."

"I do want to know especially they are kissing my one and only daughter."

The Vongola Decimo finally snap and fainted.

"Jyuudaime!"

In front of them is Marvolo Slytherin, also known as Lord Voldemort.

Britain's Darkest Dark Lord.

 **In a undisclosed cottage,**

"Azure Chantrice Prince-Slytherin, when I said you can go for a walk, I expect you to stay beyond the perimeter of the wards, not going next town and grab yourself two boyfriends especially one of them looked like a rebel version of the Boy-Who-Live. " Severus spoke calmly as his husband brought their daughter home.

Azure let out an awkward laughed then look upon her Papa for help.

"No, I'm out of it. You brought this yourself,sweetheart. Remember, every action has a –"

"Consequences," she recited. "I understand. I'm sorry, Mama, "

Mukuro eyed the two males.

"I never knew you and Voldemort had a child, Professor Snape. "

Severus whip his wand.

"Potter. Explain!"

Kyouya made himself comfortable by leaning on the couch. Now that he remembers who Gabriel is, he already knows what he will tell.

And, Azure's lap is quite comfortable.

Mukuro–excuse me– Harry rolled his now emerald green eyes.

"Calm down, Professor. I do not want to upset my Sky even more." he took a sip of his tea. "The one you saw at Britain is just a golem I created when I were a child. Before the Estreño Famiglia caught me. I could see and feel what Harry does and I used it as a distraction. If Azure didn't appear earlier, I was about to kill my Mukuro persona then continue my life as Harry Potter after I killed the Dursleys,"

"The Dursleys are such pathetic amoebas. Killing them should be as easy as killing a cockroach. " Kyouya opened one eye as Azure continues to comb his hair.

"How. . . . . Cold, making the Golden boy resort into cold blood. " Marvolo commented.

"And I see you had shed your snakey features. I'm still upset you killed Cedric, by the way. Also, that Harry you've met is fake. I am the original and I am a honest to goodness Slytherin. Not a foolish Gryffindor ."

"And pray tell how did you tricked the hat? "

"I just asked. No big deal. "

"Are the two of you are coming with us back in Britain? I understand Azrael if he wouldn't because Namimori is his territory. " Azure asked.

Kyouya looked on her face.

"I could expand my territory. It's getting boring here anyway. "

Harry started cackling in glee.

"And unleash Azrael on those pathetic sheeple! This would be fun! "

"Can I ask why you called them Gabriel and Azrael?" Marvolo asked in curiosity.

The ravenette tilted her head cutely.

"Because I cannot hear their names when they told me so, I gave them new ones. They love it and it stuck as their nicknames." she replied truthfully. "Also, Azrael is correct. When I walk around, I found out he is the one who discipline the rest of the yakuza and created the Disciplinarian Committee making Namimori the most peaceful place in Japan."

Marvolo looked upon his daughter's bondmate. A wicked gleam appeared on his wine red eyes which the rest caught on.

"Oh? Are you planning to throw the Knights on him? A fifteen year old Cloud Flame active?" Severus glance on his husband.

"Well, If they are beaten by a suppose to be fifth year student without magic or flames, It just means they are weak, am I right, Azrael, Gabriel?"

Both boys started to cackle in glee, sending shivers of pure utter dread upon the rest of the spines of the Knights of Walpugis left at Britain.

 **Namimori Middle school, two days later,**

Tsunayoshi Sawada is looking out of the window. Its been two days since his seal is removed by Mukuro and the rest of his guardians are healthy.

All thanks to Heiress Prince-Slytherin.

His brown eyes bleed into amber orange remembering her.

 _"Mukuro-san and Hibari-san's Most precious person,"_ He thought.

"You are thinking too much, Fluffy Decimo,"

The brunet whirled sharply,.

Standing beside him is -

"My name is Azure Chantrice Prince-Slytherin, please call me Azure, Heir Vongola," Azure placed her gloved hand on her chest, touching her brooch.

(Disclaimer, I just found this on google. Not mine.)

"Please call me Tsuna," He stood up straight then went down on one knee. Taking her right hand, he kissed it.

Much to the horror of his classmates.

Azure giggled as he let go of her hand.

"Good thing I left my Angels on the reception room. Azrael might take offence, That possessive idoit."

"I could see that, Azure." Tsuna look around to see both Yamamoto and Gokudera who are both quiet. "Hibari-san is expecting us, correct?"

"No. Its my own free will to search for you, Tsuna. I still want to talk to you for family reasons. Also, I apologize if my Fiance' beat the shit out your group two days ago. I already punished Gabriel on it along the re reimbursement of the damages,"

"We already payed it. . "

"No. Gabriel's money is literally in gold. Those bills is just a pocket change of him. To tell you what, it won't even make a dent on his Trust fund."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"However, I still need your signature for the paperwork especially we are now working together about your company~" She pulled out two seven feet tall slacks of paperwork out of nowhere and dropped them on the stunnned Decimo's table. "I already sign mine so Gokudera kun can expect them two weeks from now."

"H-How did they piled up this high?"

Azure rolled her eyes. "You do not want to know. But since you are suffering enough from your Tutor, Here is a gift from me. This would be useful for tackling those abominations. I'm sorry but you cannot burn them even I wished too," She gave him an orange box wrapped in a lovely rabbit print wrapping paper. "Anyways, can you guys accompany back? I'm afraid those t-"

Her words are cut off when the wall a bit farther beside her is destroyed. Glancing on it unimpressed.

"I told you stop provoking Azrael, Ruin."

"Eh, but its fun, Dear Sister. It just appears he stood up his precious nickname you gave him," The Albino wipe the blood on his mouth. His violet eyes are full of amusement especially when Kyouya appeared along side Harry.

"Fratello, please stop. We are not here to make more work for Tsu-kun." Onyx blue eyes bleed into wine red as Tsuna's own went into semi HDWM without the flames.

Ruin flinched on his sister's stare. Why does he always forget that Azure is the daughter of the Most dangerous Dark Lord and Genius Potion Master in their generation?

"Because you always think as a bloody and idiotic Gryffindor!" In a swift movement, Azure brandish her parasol and send her brother out of the classroom via the window.

Oh, did she already said its a four story building? Nah, he will live.

"Let's go,"

"Of course," Tsuna didn't even bat an eyelash and followed the girl out so is the others.

Leaving the destroyed classroom and terrified classmates.

"You know, you didn't have to hit Ruin that hard, Azure," Harry wrapped his arm on her shoulders.

"Fratello is being unreasonable since he didn't see Blaise. Please allow him to brood." Azure lean on his chest. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we are not crowding." Kyouya answered.

Reaching the rooftop, a girl who looks like uncanny like Harry in his Mukuro form greeted them. She is wearing a gray blouse and brown skirt and boots. Her right eye is covered by a black eye patch.

"Gabriel, who is she? She could pass as your twin sister?!"

Harry smiled then move towards the girl.

"Meet Chrome, I found her last night in a hospital left to die by her own mother," He gently ruffled Chrome's hair. "Since Vongola doesn't have a mist yet, I am going to train her and adopt her in my family,"

Tsuna is startled on that.

" You didn't need to do that, Mukuro-san! You already helped me."

"Welcome to the family, Chrome! I always wanted to have a little sister to spoil next to Ritsu!" Azure fully ignored him. The Slytherin heiress held Chrome's hand as she smiled sweetly on the shy girl.

"T-Thank you, Azure-sama," Chrome spoke in a shy voice.

"What Azure-sama?! Call me Sorella! It means 'Older sister' in Italian!"

"Do what she wants, Dear Chrome. She is My Fiancee so is that male over there." Harry moved away then looked at his Fiancee. "I am adopting her on the Black Family so is on the Potter, making her a Potter-Black."

"Okay, since you are already emancipated because of the Tournament last summer. Do Mama and Papa already knew?"

"That Chrome is Sirius' Daughter? Yup. Mama pretty much had a heart attack."

"I want the copy of the memory," Kyouya said.

"Of course. Cannot wait until we got back to Britain." Unholy glee drew on Harry's face. His green eyes glitter like the Killing Curse. "Saying," he looked at the Vongola Famiglia. "I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black, thereby gave my loyalty to Vongola Decimo. So may be it, so mote it be!"

"I, Lady Azure Chantrice Ravenclaw-Aveline, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw and Aveline, Heir in Line of Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and Prince thereby gave my help and loyalty to Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola -Preverell. So may it, so mote it be."

Pure utter magic encircle those two as their vows bind them to Tsuna. Kyouya's own magic became the witness, making it iron clad.

"Its now enough to protect your cousin, Harry. Your last living relative,"

"Why? That Vow is dangerous! I may not live in the Magical world but isn't that a bit overkill?" Tsuna asked.

"Your Mother is my Father's subordinate. As we speak, Papa is visiting her."

 **Sawada Residence,**

Nana Sawada froze when she felt it.

That magic, pure utter dark magic.

Only one who had that magic.

"Impossible -"

Running towards the front door, she opened it.

Wine red eyes greeted her.

"Its been a while, Blake Ferris Belladonna, The Rider of The Knights,"

Tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

"MY LORD! SEVERUS! YOU TWO ARE ALIVE!"

 **Namimori Middle school** ,

"The rest of the Knights are found. The start of the Fall of Albus Dumbledor is about to start," Harry announced. "Vongola, we gave our vow to protect you and the Famiglia. Giotto Vincent Peverell is the spare heir of Peverell Family that search for his mother in Italy and craeted Vongola Famiglia. Since we are blood cousins. But I still cannot understand how Mrs. Sawada can be the Rider of the Knights of Walpugis?"

Azure rolled her eyes. "According to Mama, Aunt Blake is as the same year as Papa so~"

Kyouya and Harry looked at her in alarm.

"Same year?! But Marvolo is already 70!"

"Magic, idiots. Aunt Blake is also a sought after Potion and Mist Mistress. Much more powerful than the current Mist Arcobaleno, according to Uncle Cyrus. She went missing fourteen years ago when Papa became insane in power." She explained then looked away. "Rider is the term for Information Broker. Aunt Blake is a Master Assassin much on par with the World's Greatest Hitman Reborn."

"Ara, you already knew who am I, Princess? As expected to Tom-Tom and Sevvie's daughter!" Nana Sawada appeared next to Marvolo and Severus.

"Please stop calling me with that obnoxious nickname, Blake." Severus commented.

"Maah, don't be like that! The fun will starts now, nee, My Lord?" Nana bounce towards her son and hug him. "Destroying the Old Goat is the priority and return what he took away from us."

"So what she says." Marvolo eyed the rest. " Explanations will be say later this night. We already intrude on your time, kids."

"Don't CALL US KIDS, OLD MAN!" - Harry.

"Shut up, Brat."

The rest of them laugh out loud.


End file.
